


Alone at HQ

by Thea_rainbow



Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: Bottom!Ben, Counter Sex, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Top!Mike - Freeform, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 20:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4034065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_rainbow/pseuds/Thea_rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said to benxmike:<br/>I would like to leave a promt if you don't mid :3 I always had this thing for Ben and Mike making love on the kitchen counter (bend over, siting or laying flat on it, there are so many possibilties, am I right?), so if you could write a piece on that, I would love you forever! All the butterfly-heart-eye-kitten-rainbows for you! <3 Oh, and please make it bottom!Ben... pretty please? :33</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone at HQ

**Author's Note:**

> ok

Ben threw a look over his shoulder and saw Mike staring at him, more directly at his ass. Grinning, Ben leaned forward, arching his ass as he leaned on the counter. When he heard a soft hum Ben wiggled his hips slightly and had to suppress a laughter. He heard a chair being moved and then footsteps coming closer and closer until hands came around his waist and his chest to pull him against a warm body.

“Why?” Mike whispered into his ear and he shivered as the warm breath ghosted over his cheek. Smiling, Ben let his head fall onto Mike's shoulder.

“I need something.” Ben answered and rested his hands on top of Mike's, pressing them tightly against his body as he ground his hips back, making Mike moan softly.

“And what is that?” Mike bit into his skin, hard enough to make Ben gasp, but not enough to draw blood.

“Some lovin’” Ben chuckled and was rewarded with another bite, making his hips twitch.

“We are alone here. Nobody is supposed to come in today, am I right?” Ben added and turned his head to brush his nose against Mike's cheek, feeling the stubble under his nose.

“Mhmhhh.” Mike hummed in agreement and his hands wandered from underneath Ben's down to his pants, toying with the button.

“So you tell me you need some lovin' in an empty office right here?”

“Exactly.” Instantly Ben's pants were opened until they slipped down his hips and pooled around his ankles followed soon by his briefs. Smiling, Ben kicked them away and leaned once again forward, pressing his rear into Mike's crotch, naked skin against jeans.

He felt hands brushing his skin as Mike unfastened his pants and let them and his underwear slip down. Moments later Ben felt something warm against his hole followed by a soft curse.

“You came here prepared?” Mike asked and dragged his cock through the lube that spilled out of Ben's hole.

“What do you think?” he moaned as Mike nudged against his hole, bracing himself for the upcoming stretch.

“Condom?”

“You well fucking know where those are.” Ben groaned and made a needy sound as Mike stepped away from him, leaving his ass and legs to the cold air while Mike searched through the pants lying on the ground for a condom. Coming back up behind Ben, Mike rolled the new found protection over his straining cock before he was back dragging his cock against the stretched hole.

“Come on.” Ben whined and was pushed forward when Mike pressed into him, gasping for breath as the ring of muscles gave in and let Mike's cock slip in, centimeter for centimeter until his whole cock was buried in the tight heat of Ben's hole.

“You alright?” Mike asked, mouth on Ben's neck who had his face pressed on the counter with his eyes closed, a blissful expression on his face. Ben nodded and grabbed one of Mike's hands to hold it in his.

“Move.” He murmured and smiled when Mike started to roll his hips, pulling almost all of himself out before pushing back in. Ben rolled his hips back, moving in Mike's rhythm until sweat started to appear on their flushed bodies and their breath came in short heaves.

“Fuck me.” And Mike only hesitated for a second before he gripped Ben's hips secured and changed his rhythm to something ruthless and hard that left Ben begging for more, left him clawing at the counter for halt.

Ben came, between the counter and his skin until he felt boneless and wrung out and only moments later Mike followed, fingers digging in Ben's hips with a bruising grip and his cock buried deep inside of him, pulsing until he fell forward, draping himself over Ben's sweaty body. They both were swept off in their afterglow, lying there on the cold counter with come drying on their skin and cock going limb inside of Ben's body until it slipped out, making Ben flinch at the sudden emptiness and Mike groan as the coldness hit his sensitive cock.

“Definitely going to do that again.” Ben said, trying to get up with a body draped over his back.

“okay but no moving for at least 5 more minutes.” Mike grumbled and tightened his grip on Ben's waist until Ben huffed and let himself be used as a bed.

“We still need to clean up.” Ben reminded him and laughed as he got pinched in his side for his words.

“Way to ruin the afterglow.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> and like always  
> my darling beta [saskia](http://www.littlegrayfishes.tumblr.com)  
> [my blog](http://www.luvemishacollins.tumblr.com)  
> and our benxmike [blog](http://www.benxmike.tumblr.com)


End file.
